powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yokai Mokumokuren
Yokai Mokumokuren is a Yokai that appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. His introductory credit also calls him "Many Eyed Momokuren." Character History Youkai Momokuren was created from a keyboard by Masakage Tsugomori after Ariake no Kata collapsed from lack of fear. She requested that children be scared instead of just regular adults so this Youkai was created. He went into the video game and sucked a lot of children into the game, sending them into another dimension resembling Hell made of nothing but his eyes. He later confronted the Ninningers and killed Overlord Superrage with energy from his eyes before they morphed (although Nagi and Kinji couldn't due to the only four battling rule). However, he manipulated the game to turn Takaharu into a Gadabout, drain Yakumo's magic points to 0, poison Fuuka, and paralysed Kasumi. He then trapped the four inside of coffins although Kinji and Nagi could then move since the others were out of combat and morphed. However, Kinji was quickly trapped inside of a haze although he quickly broke through it by becoming Super-Star Ninger. He then blasted Momokuren with lightning, destroying his enter key although he flattened Kinji with a barrage of pellets. Nagi knocked him down with a cart and tried to attack him with the borrowed Strongest Ninja Sword Ninja Gekiatsuto but was stopped in mid-air using energy from Momokuren as tractor beams and thrown into the cliffs around them before going down. Nagi refused to give up or reset the game with the End Shuriken which earned him the Key of Conviction so he used all three Keys on the End Shuriken and returned it to normal. He then used the End Shuriken to unleash an almighty energy slash so powerful that everyone was ejected from the game. A short fight then broke out, ending with Nagi energy slashing the Youkai down. Momokuren tried to fire energy lasers at him from his hands but it had no effect as the Ninnigers deflected the blasts with thier Transformation Ninja Sword Ninja Ichibantou. They then crippled him with the Gamma Gamma Guns and the Star Sword-Gun before Nagi destroyed him with his Marvelous Strike using the End Shuriken. Masakage made Momokuren grow and the Ninnigers formed Gekiatsu Dai-Oh to take on the Youkai. Momokuren continually used his space key to teleport around, either dodging or at one point attacking the mecha. Unfortunately for him, Takaharu summoned UFOmaru which held him up in place long enough for them to destroy him once and for all with the Gekiatsu Dai Fever. In his final moments, Momokuren gave a warning about playing too many video games before plummeting to the ground and his death. Personality to be added Profile *Infection object: Computer keyboard *Favourite things: Cheat *Favourite place: Internet Cafe *Attack power: 2/5 *Mysterious trick: 4/5 *Hacking skills: 5/5 Arsenal * to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Yokai Mokumokuren's suit actor is Hiroyuki Muraoka. Notes *Yokai Mokumokuren were designed by Ryosuke Shibuya. *The Mokumokuren motif was previously used for the which served as the villain for a two-part arc of which had aired alongside Ninninger earlier. *Yokai Mokumokuren is the first Yokai since Yokai Umibozu twenty episodes ago to be created within a barrier. **He's also the first Yokai since Advanced Yokai Nue to be created within the Kibaoni hideout. *Oddly, mokumokuren are supposed to be tsukumogami (objects that turned into yokai) that are created when there are too many holes are in shoji (paper sliding doors) but he seems to have a Keyboard motif instead. While he still has many eyes in his keys instead, this effectively makes him the least accurate Yokai in Ninninger, especially in contrast to [[Mokumokuren (Kakuranger)|his Kakuranger counterpart]], who worked alongside Nurikabe, a wall tsukumogami and had a coat that gave him the appearance similar to a fleshy cloth door covered with eyes when pulled open. Not to mention mokumokuren usually work alongside other tsukumogami yokai while being harmless on their own. See Also *Mokumokuren, his equivalent motif counterpart from the Youkai Army Corps in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger External links *TV Asahi's page on Yokai Mokumokuren Category:Yokai (Ninninger) Category:Eye Themed Villain Category:Yokai Themed Villains